The Dragon's Sorrow
by FreFre
Summary: After OotF and before HBP. Draco is on summer holidays, his father is in Azkaban and all seems to be going right for Draco until Voldemort and the Death Eaters move in. HBP from Draco's perspective. Warning Reference and scenes of abuse and depression.
1. Chapter 1

_I own no characters in this story they are JK Rowling's, apart from Dilly the house elf and Aliquo the owl._

_**Summary**__– Set after OotF and before HBP. Draco is on summer holidays, his father is in Azkaban and all seems to be going right for Draco until Voldemort and the Death Eaters move in. HBP from Draco's perspective. I have re-started this story as the other one wasn't going how I planned it, it also sounded shitty :P_

_**Authors Notes**__– Reference and scenes of abuse and depression_

**The Other Boy **

**Chapter 1**

Desperation is an interesting place to be. For me, I spend my time regularly in this place. It hits me in the chest like a cruciartus curse, powerful and feels as though it lasts forever. I feel as if everything I am trying to escape from comes back in one deadly blow. I can't breathe. I can't flee. I can't even call out for help. My thoughts spiral around me violently like a rope tying me up in more ways than one. Like a piece of meat. Life ceases to be something for living, but something that is trapping me. I eventually snap out of this place because psychological I cannot sustain it. Then I go back to shifting stages of denial, distractions, numbness, complacency, but I know it is only a matter of time until I am there again, and with each visit it becomes hard to shake the linger feelings of utter hopeless. It gets harder to sleep at night. I lose faith in everything around me, and I lose faith in myself. I lose faith in the idea of ever transcending this period of my life, I lose faith that there is even a place to transcendent to. I lose hope in the idea of ever changing. I just lose fucking hope.

It was 4pm on a hot summer's day as Draco lay on his four poster queen sized bed in his family's manor. He was just over a month into his holidays and he was already looking forward to going back to Hogwarts. Since his father had become imprisoned in Azkaban, the manor had become the headquarters for the Dark Lord and his followers. On one hand, Draco was relieved that his father was in Azkaban as he could spend his summer fear free of punishment for his bad grades (even though he was coming second, behind Granger for all his classes) and the lessons that his father so regularly gave him, but he hated the fact that the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort were in his house as if it were their own. Draco had confined himself to the far west wing of the manor as it was the furthest away from everybody and had everything he needed. He spent most of his days in his room and reading in the west wing library or going to Diagon Alley to meet up with friends. He was actually quite content staying by himself. He hardly saw anyone, apart from his house elf Dilly who would come and check up on him and his owl Aliquo, he hadn't even seen his mother since she picked him up from the train station. But that wasn't surprising to Draco as she never really cared for him and she never tried to stop the lessons and punishments when they happened.

As Draco lay on his bed, he felt something inside him that he hadn't felt in years, it was actual happiness. He was sick of feeling lonely and he was sick of the pain he felt throughout his body every day. He did not want to fall back into the grasp of emptiness and to pretend that everything was fine. He wanted this feeling to last forever. However, just like everything else in his life, his happiness was sure to crumble and he would plummet into darkness with no escape. Draco was staring out of his bedroom window that over looked one of the elaborate garden's on the Manor grounds when his house elf Dilly appeared in his room

"Mister Malfoy, Sir, Mistress Narcissa requests that you meet her in the foyer in 10 minutes". Dilly was very shy, whenever he was around people he would never talk and kept to the background unless called upon, except around Draco. Dilly had been Draco's friend since he was very young and they shared a bond that could be described as brotherly like. Dilly looked after Draco after ever lesson and punishment Lucius inflicted on Draco and vice versa. Lucius thought that house elves where the scum of the world and that Draco was no better. However, with Lucius in Azkaban, the summer for Draco had been a well deserved holiday, even though he was cooped up in the west wing by himself.

His mother hardly ever talked to Draco and when she did it was always to bring him bad news. Draco could feel the darkness creeping back as he started to worry about what his mother wanted from him. He got to his feet and thanked Dilly. He could hear his father's voice in the back of his head telling him that 'a Malfoy always looks their best no matter what' as he got dressed and combed his hair to look presentable for his mother.

He walked down the stairs into the foyer and greeted his mother. His mother directed him to walk down the hall to the east wing of the manor

"How have you been?" Narcissa asked as they were walking past the ball room.

"I'm fine thanks, and you?" Draco hated the rehearsed conversations that he had to have with his mother. It was always the same questions and the same answers and Narcissa only had these conversations with Draco only to seem interested in his life even if she didn't listen to a word Draco said.

"Not too bad, there is a new dress robe at Madam Malkin's that I think you should buy"

"Oh ok, thanks, I'll go check it out" Draco had no intention of buying a new dress robe as he would rather spend his money on things he really needed. They both walked in silence until they came to Lucius's study. Narcissa turned to Draco and put her hands on his shoulders, the first time in a long time that she actually touched him, and she started to whisper

"Now Draco, listen to me very carefully, the Dark Lord wants to speak with you, make sure you listen to whatever he says and do whatever he asks, do not speak unless asked a question and do not embarrass this family anymore than what your inept father has done. Do you understand me?"

"Yes mother" Draco had never meet the Dark Lord in person before and he really did not want to either. He was becoming nervous and sweat was forming on his brow. Narcissa knocked on the door which made Draco jump a bit

"Come in please" was heard from the other side of the door and Narcissa opened the door

"Good evening my Dark Lord, I have Draco as you asked".

"Ahh Draco, just the person I was after, would you kindly take a seat please" Draco entered the room and sat down on the chair Lord Voldemort pointed to. Draco tried to calm his heavy breathing. His brain was in overdrive thinking up all different scenarios as to why Lord Voldemort wanted to see him. His father had failed the dark lord and now he was going to have to pay for his father's failures.

Narcissa took a seat at the back of the room while Lord Voldemort was pacing the room.

"Draco, as you are well aware, your father has failed in his mission I set him to complete before these holidays and has been foolish enough to get caught and thrown into Azkaban. I now have to break Lucius out which will be using my precious time and resources". Draco was shocked, his father was going to be broken out of Azkaban, he was going to return when Draco thought he had escaped his father. He looked at Lord Voldemort who was still pacing the room trying to plead with his eyes to let Lucius rot in Azkaban, however Lord Voldemort continued his speech.

"This means I will need one more person to help with my plans on killing Dumbledore and getting the death eaters into Hogwarts. As you are a student at Hogwarts I am giving you the task of getting death eaters into Hogwarts and killing Dumbledore yourself." Draco's mind was racing, surely Lord Voldemort was joking, Draco had only just turned 16, he wasn't even of age yet and he was expected to kill Dumbledore, no way could he do that, he couldn't even kill a hinky-punk. He didn't want to be a death eater or be a follower of Lord Voldemort, he would rather be a part of the Order then be with this sadistic bastard and kill innocent people, anyone for that matter. Draco looked to his mother for help however she was sitting very still looking at a spot just behind Lord Voldemort with a blank look on her face. Draco couldn't feel anything but dread in the bottom of his stomach and it was making him feel nauseas.

"Now, if you don't mind Draco and Narcissa, I have some business to attend to" Voldemort pointed to the door, Draco stood up slowly as he was feeling light headed and walked to the door. As he got out side he leaned against the wall and was starting to hyperventilate.

"This is a great honour Draco, you have the chance to kill Dumbledore, there are many of us who would kill to be given this task. And your father will be returning to us, this is a great day" and with that Narcissa turned on her heel and walked swiftly down the hall and out of sight. As soon as Narcissa was out of view Draco run back to his room. As he reached the kitchen of the west wing he collapsed on the floor with a big shatter. He couldn't believe what just happened, he stayed kneeling on the floor replaying the previous event over and over in his head until Dilly popped into the room

"Mister Draco, Sir, I have been listening to the guests and I overheard them saying that Master Lucius will be broken out of Azkaban tomorrow night" Dilly placed a re-assuring hand on Draco's back and then apperated away.

Draco couldn't think, his memories of his father started flooding into his mind and Draco started hyperventilating again. _No, he can't come back, oh please he can't come back, his going to come back and punish me, he'll punish me for not getting the top marks at school, he'll punish me for not looking perfect all the time, oh please this can't be happening_. Draco couldn't breathe and his heart was pounding fast. The earlier burst of happiness was gone and now replaced with terror and hopelessness that he could barely handle. He was so sure that he was free of Lucius and he could not bear the thought of killing another human being. His stomach started to churn violently and he got up and ran, only just making it to the toilet. He started to feel faint and he hit the floor with a thud and passed out.

_**Authors Notes:**__ Please review my story, I know it's only a short chapter, but I really like feedback :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_OK guys, same as before, I own no characters in this story they are JK Rowling's, apart from Dilly the house elf and Aliquo the owl._

_**Summary**__– Set after OotF and before HBP. Draco is on summer holidays, his father is in Azkaban and all seems to be going right for Draco until Voldemort and the Death Eaters move in. HBP from Draco's perspective. I have re-started this story as the other one wasn't going how I planned it, it also sounded shitty :P Sorry if this chapter is also not to good as I didn't really proof read it, I just wanted to get it up _

_**Authors Notes**__– Reference and scenes of abuse and depression_

**Chapter 2**

Draco awoke the next day with a pounding head, the night before seemed like a distant dream to him and he couldn't remember how he got into his bed. He tried to reach for his wand to check the time, however his body wouldn't move and he gave up after a minute or so. He closed his eyes as he forced his mind to stop swirling with thoughts and memories without any luck. He decided that he would stay in bed for a little while longer and try to get more sleep. He eventually did but was awoken suddenly by a dream, he was sweating and his throat felt as if it was on fire, suggesting that he had been screaming. He could faintly see a small figure at the end of his bed illuminated by the moon light streaming through the window.

"Mister Malfoy, sir, you were scream, Dilly has been trying to wake you for a long time" Dilly said in a small voice. Draco tried to speak but his throat hurt too much. Dill turned on the lights which almost blinded Draco.

"Dilly bought Mister Draco some potion for his throat" Dilly walked around to Draco and gave him the potion. Draco downed the potion in one gulp and his throat instantly felt better. He rolled over to put the potion bottle on the bed side table and caught the colour of the bottle. It was emerald green, the same emerald green that he could stare at for hours, yet feel empty and sick at the same time, the same emerald green that gave life to the eyes of one Harry James Potter. The first time he truly saw Harry's eyes for the beauty that they were was on the train back to Hogwarts at the beginning of their fifth year.

He was walking down the isle of the train with his two so called friends trying to find a compartment when he came across the one in which Harry Potter and his cronies were sitting in. He was going to keep walking past, however as Harry looked up at him with those big green eyes something in Draco changed, he suddenly did not feel hatred for this boy, he did not know what he felt and he wanted to get closer to those magnificent green eyes.

"What" he heard Potter say in a vicious tone. He hadn't realised that he had entered the compartment. He suddenly hated the way Ha-Potter looked at him with such harsh eyes and why was he about to think of him as Harry? What was he thinking, he couldn't think that of Harry, he felt a little sick in his stomach. He had to come back with something to make it seem as though nothing had changed.

"Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention" Yes he had become a prefect for the year, more to impress his father then for himself, which ended up getting him another lesson from his father as his father hated Dumbledore and he didn't want his son helping that old coot. "You see, unlike you, I have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments" yes he hated saying these words as he didn't want to punish anyone, however he couldn't let Harry know this.

"Yeah... but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone" Weasel, granger, Weaselete, Shlongbottom and Potter started laughing and he couldn't help but feel a little bit hurt. Draco's lip started to curl and Potter gave him a wicked smile as he knew he had gotten to Draco.

"Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasel, Potter? Potter's eye-brow raised as he was amused with this, definantly not the reaction he wanted.

"Shut up, Malfoy" Hermione said sharply, _mudbloods_, Draco thought to himself, _even useless then muggles_.

"I seem to have touched a nerve" Draco sniggered at Hermione, he then looked directly into Potters eyes, he could have looked into them for hours, he's stomach churned again with that thought. "well, just watch yourself Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line" _great now it seems I'm stalking him_ Draco thought to himself.

"GET OUT" Hermione yelled as she got up and slammed the compartment door on Draco's nose.

After this, Draco couldn't help day dreaming and staring at Harry whenever he could. He hated himself for starting to like Harry, _and when did he start calling him Harry, its Potter for Christ's sakes, and it's not like Ha-Potter will ever like me back for what I have done to him over the years. What will father do to me when he finds out about me liking Har-Potter, he's going to punish me, oh god_. These were the thoughts that would send Draco into a panic and he had to excuse himself from class a few times during the year as he ran to the toilet before he would be sick or run down to his bed before he would collapse from the thoughts of his father's punishments from over the years. The emptiness he felt in his stomach got worse over the year as he couldn't stop thinking about Harry. Even as Draco stared into the emerald bottle, he could feel the razor blade winged butterflies flying around in his stomach.

"Master Draco, sir" Draco was pulled out of his trance and looked at Dilly through his eyes that were starting to tear up. "Dilly has been asked to let you know that you are required in the dining room in an hour"

"Why do I have to be there?" Draco asked knowing that it would be bad news.

"Mister He-who-must-not-be-named, has asked for you to be there but would not give Dilly any details Master Draco, sir" Draco's heart sank, not another meeting with the Dark Lord. Draco didn't know how much more worry he could handle.

"Ok thanks Dilly, you may go now" Draco said in shaky voice. He got out of bed and checked the time, he saw that it was 7pm and that he had been sleeping all day. He went and had a shower and started to get ready to meet with the dark Lord.

10 minutes before he had to meet the Dark Lord, Draco was walking down the steps towards the dining room. He stopped outside the doors and could hear muffled voices. He knocked on the door and the voices hushed.

"Enter" he heard Voldemort say in an emotionless tone. "Draco, I didn't expect you for another 10 minutes, not to worry, please take a seat" Voldemort pointed to one of the seats in the middle of the table and Draco went and took his seat. He looked around the large black oak table and onle recognised half the people sitting down. On his left sat his mother, in a beautiful green satin gown, on his right was an empty chair. Severus Snape was sitting opposite him with a worried look on his face, next to him was Crabbe Snr and Altus and further down the table sat Bellatrix, Goyle Snr and Blaze Snr, and the rest he had never seen before.

"Welcome everyone" Voldemort's voice boomed throughout the dining room. "I am so pleased that you could all make it, I have some announcements before we start the meeting. Firstly, I would like to thank Mrs Malfoy for letting me use her wonderful manor as my headquarters" Voldemort nodded his head at Narssisa "and for Bonities's wife for delivering a beautiful baby boy, I'm sure he will be a great addition to the death eaters when he grows up". Voldemort pointed his hand at Bonities who gave a smile that didn't quote reach his eyes. Draco couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy, he knew exactly what it felt to be expected to become a death eater.

"I would like to inform those who don't know, that he have had to go to Azkaban early this evening to retrieve one of our own, Lucius" Draco thought with all his might that they did not succeed, however his heart sank as the doors open and a tall lanky man walked through the doors. His naturally bright platinum blonde hair now seemed grey and dull and his perfect pale skin now looked old and dirty. His sunken grey eyes looked around the room and then rested on the only other grey eyes in the room. Draco could feel his heart speeding up and he tried to calm down his quickening breathe as Lucius started walking towards the empty chair next to him. He was quickly yanked to his feet by his mother who then run and jumped onto Lucius. Lucius then walked towards Draco with Narssisa on his side and put on arm around Draco and kissed the top of his head. Draco stiffened as Lucius did this and could feel himself starting to have a panic attack. Lucius let go of Draco and sat in the empty chair next to Draco's, Draco also took his seat and couldn't help but notice the apologetic look on Snape's face. Did Snape know the things that Lucius did to him? Did he know something that Lucius was going to do to him.

"Welcome back Lucius" Voldemort's voice pulled Draco out of his thoughts, "after spending 6 months in Azkaban, he is now free and is ready to serve me as my loyal servant again". Draco could feel Lucius looking at him as he placed his hand lightly upon Draco's lower thigh. Draco felt a new worry flash through him as he went stiff.

"This year I have set Draco a task that he must complete before the end of his sixth year. Only a select few know of this plan and I would like it to stay this way". Draco could feel Lucius's hand slowly move its way up his leg. He pushed the hand off his leg but instantly regretted this decision as he saw the monstrous look in Lucius's eyes.

"In saying this, I would like to introduce him into the family and grant him the honour of becoming a death eater". WHAT Draco almost shouted out, he did not want become a death eater, he wanted to get as far away from this mess, he wanted to get as far away from his father and mother as he could.

"Now Draco, I require you to kneel before me" Draco looked at Severus who's stare was baring into him with the slightest hint of worry. Draco quickly got up and went to kneel down next to Voldemort

"Draco, do you wish to become a death eater, to serve me, your master, Lord Voldemort?" Draco wanted to say no, but he knew he had to say yes.

"Yes my lord" Draco's voice was a whisper, Voldemort pulled out a knife from his robe. The knife was dripping with blood with a black snake curling around the handle.

"I will require your left arm" Draco stuck out his left arm reluctantly. This was it, he was going to become one of the things he hated.

"The blood that runs through my veins shall also pump through yours as it will bind us together as master and servant" Voldemort lowered the knife covered in his blood onto Draco's left arm and cut down length of his forearm. Draco bit his lip to stop from screaming as the cut was almost to the bone. He could smell the blood as it started dripping on the floor. Voldemort pointed the handle of the knife at the cut on Draco's arm and a small snakes head shot out of the end followed by a long black tail. The Snake dug into the cut which made Draco's eyes water as a small gasp escaped his lips. Draco could feel the snake travel through his veins as the black tail still shot out of the handle. As soon as the snake stopped moving, Voldemort cut the tail with his wand which caused the snake to burn hot through Draco's body and a shot of green covered the cut. The cut on Draco's forearm had disappeared and was replaced with the slowly forming dark mark. He could fell the snake travelling back to his forearm and as soon as the snake was only moving in this forearm the mark was complete.

"Draco, I welcome you into the family. Meeting is dismissed" Voldemort swiftly walked out of the room followed by most of the death eaters, the only people he saw left was Snape, Narsissa and Lucius before he passed out from the pain.


End file.
